


High Enough | Drarry

by andyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, F/F, F/M, Gay Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyx/pseuds/andyx
Summary: in which draco malfoy has only got eyes for harry potter.will contain mature themes.i do not own the characters or the hogwarts plot.YOU CAN FIND THIS BOOK ON WATTPAD IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR OTHER CHAPTERS. I UPLOAD FREQUENTLY.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is also published on Wattpad, having the same title. My username is @ -fausty   
> The first 2 chapters might sound not that interesting, but I promise it will get better. If you can't wait for the other chapters, I suggest you check out my Wattpad profile :) I made a mistake in this chapter, saying that there were no new professors, when there actually are new professors, but let's ignore that lololol

As the platinum haired male laced his shoes, he felt a sudden grip on his left shoulder. He rose to his feet, alarmed, looking left and right panicked, until he realized it was just Blaise greeting him. After the war, everything changed. Everyone changed; including Draco. Nobody talked about it, though, because they no longer cared for him. It wasn't like they cared for him in the first place anyway, they were just.. afraid. Draco was now a loner, his usual route being hanging out with Blaise and Pansy, going some place where nobody would look for him, go to his lessons, eat and sleep.

"You okay, 'ray? You spaced out a little." asked the brunette, smiling coyly.

Draco just nodded, not feeling like explaining his little PTSD to his one and only friend at the moment. He turned his head towards the academy's entrance, signaling the other to just enter already. Blaise didn't say anything, only nodded lowly, following him religiously.

When they arrived in the dining hall, where the opening was being held, Draco went straight to his usual place at the Slytherin table, sitting right next to Pansy who smiled warmly. This action made Draco smile back, and his day a little brighter. 

\---

The boy with glasses ruffled his hair, faintly, his eyes scanning the dinning hall with pent up excitement. His whole break was spent thinking about what will happen once they were all back to Hogwarts. Everything was put together, and even though they weren't supposed to come back, Mcgonagall insisted they would spend another year in the walls of the wizarding school, just to make sure that everything was alright. He saw the way Draco changed. He thought that he looked good for a betrayer.

Harry smugly scoffed and sat at the Gryffindor table, greeting Hermione and Ron.

"Oi, where have you been, mate?" asked Ron, patting Harry's back friendly.

"Just wanted to check how the school looks, that's all." replied the latter, his attention being called towards the professors.

"You came right on time, Headmistress Mcgonagall is about to place the new students in their houses!" exclaimed Hermione, turning her head from the Gryffindor table.  
Harry just nodded, not interested in the new students at all. Really. He felt as if he didn't belong there. Well, he fought in a war and all and he has nowhere to go except the Weasleys' house, but he felt as if he was intruding. Hogwarts was not home. So what was he supposed to do? The brown haired boy sighed loudly, gathering the attention of his two friends, and Neville who just arrived, with worried looks in their eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" whispered Hermione, turning her attention back onto him.

Harry just dissmissed her with a wave of hand, signaling that it didn't matter, leaving Ron to caress Hermione's thigh, compassionately. He whispered a 'let him be' and she nodded understandingly, continuing to watch the ceremony.

As he was spacing out, he realised his gaze stopped right onto Draco Malfoy, the latter observing this fact quite late, because Harry rapidly averted his gaze towards his own hands, placed in his lap like they were made of glass. Draco felt as if someone was watching him, the feeling coming from Harry's area, but he just brushed it off seeing as his eyes were glued to his lap.

"These are all the new students that arrived this year, please welcome them with open arms and let this year to be a calm and beautiful year for all of you to learn the wanders of magic!" said the Headmistress, after the Sorting Hat announced the houses. "There are no new professors this year, so most of you probably know who is who, but let them make an introduction for the new students who just got here!"

\---

After the ceremony, everybody started eating, while Harry left the dinning hall, feeling as if he was suffocating. He just couldn't stay there anymore, so he got up, without telling his mates where he was going, and he went outside, sitting on a bench near a tree, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. Just as it was getting serene, he noticed someone else was with him, just behind the tree.. Crying?

Harry got up, trying to see who the owner of the crying was, only to be met by two grey, cold, brimmed with tears eyes, who were possessed by none other than Draco Malfoy. The slytherin's face showed a lot of emotions in that moment, dread, sadness, but at the end, all he got to see was trepidation, as the blonde scurried away rather elegantly.

The boy with glasses blinked, confused as to what just happened, and couldn't help but laugh at the way Malfoy ran away from him. He felt a bit bad for laughing at his actions, but he couldn't help it. Oh, was this year going to be.. Something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, was Malfoy screwed. He couldn't believe the fact that he let himself get caught crying, by Harry Potter. Harry bleeding Potter. It wasn't his brightest moment, that's true, but he couldn't help but day dream about Potter, even after the incident.

All these years, of bickering and fighting, and threatening each other with hexes and such, Malfoy tried to keep a low profile, because in reality.. He really admired Potter. Not only for his actions, but because of his.. Stupid smile and stupid, stupid, stupid mesmerizing eyes.

The blondie groaned, throwing himself on his bed, in the Slytherin common room. He shared the room with Blaise, somehow, even though his father was not around anymore to arrange where he would stay.

"Mate, you missed the whole ceremony, especially the part where Ha- Why do you look like shit?"

Blaise entered the room like a storm, his eyes darting from corner to corner, trying to find Draco, only to find him sprawled onto his bed. The brunette hissed at the sight in front of him, earning him a pillow in the face, his lips letting a small 'ow' get past them.

"Not cool, dude, not cool."

"Just close the bloody door on your way, no thanks." said Draco, stuffing his face into his other pillow.

Blaise rolled his eyes, tugging at his arm like a rat, making Draco groan again, but louder, turning around to send him a death glare.

"What? What did I miss, Zabini?" asked the slytherin.

"Well, Potter left the room shortly after you did-"

"I already know that, he found me crying." said Draco, ashamed, while looking at his pillow that was grasped tightly by his hands. "I chickened and ran away." continued the male, a big sigh leaving his lips.

Blaise's eyes softened and he hugged the other tightly, comfortingly, knowing damn well how much Draco not only cared about what Potter thought of him, but about Potter in general. Draco just melted into his touch, feeling the need of affection after overthinking for the whole day. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few, the silence being disrupted by another being entering the room, both of the males knowing who made their appearance after a while.

"Blaise, I didn't know you swing that way!" said Pansy in a dramatic tone, throwing herself on the bed, making sure to smack Draco's back in an amiable way.

"Screw off, Pansy." said Zabini, rolling his eyes while letting go of the blonde.

She just giggled childishly, her eyes scanning Draco swiftly. "He caught you, didn't he?"

The platinum boy just nodded sheepishly, not wanting to elucidate his embarrassing encounter with the boy he had been fancying since the first time he saw him.

"He came back to the dinning hall grinning.. I don't know why, I thought you two made up, what happened actually?" asked the girl, trying to gather Draco's attention.

The brunette just shook his head, trying to tell the girl to just drop it, because it was only hurting Draco to chatter about the golden boy. She nodded, sighing noisily, patting the broken male's back.

"I'm just going to lay here until it's time for dinner, don't bother waking me up until then."

Both of his friends nodded in an understanding way, and left him to do his own thing with sad heartbeats.

\---

Potter was nowhere near the way he was at the start of the day. He was hanging out with Neville, who was trying new things for his Herbiology class, but he seemed to fail everytime he tried a new process, and Harry wasn't going to help him, as he was sprawled out on a chair, in the Gryffindor common room, laughing his arse off.

"Why can't I figure this out?"

Neville started questioning his Herbiology knowledge every second that was passing, making him groan in annoyance.

"Can you get Hermione to come? I think I-"

The boy didn't get to finish his sentence, as the plant in front of him just.. Exploded. Was that supposed to happen? Harry's eyes widened at the sight, and he bursted out laughing for the 10th time in the last hour he has spent with Neville.

"You're not helping, Harry! Dear Merlin, this wasn't supposed to happen! I think I added too much liquid.." exclaimed Neville, pacing around the room breathlessly.

"Neville.. I.. I don't know what you were even trying to do with that poor plant! To me it seemed like you were trying to make it go all 'boom' on us!"

Neville's eyes remained glued on Harry, and then his face lit up, (as much as it could, seeing as his face was full of the remains of the plant), searching for something in his school bag. He then proceeded to yell 'AHA!' and take another plant that he brought with him, just in case something happened with the other (which it did, it blew up), and he added a pink powder into the ground, while also adding a liquidy substance.

They both waited in anticipation for something to happen, and just when Neville started thinking that it would blow up again, the plant started growing into a beautiful, pink, tree with flowers. The tree wasn't that big, it was like a baby tree, but it held a ton of pretty blossoms.

"This.. Is what you have been trying to make?" asked Harry, not knowing if he should be amazed or disappointed.

"Yes! I want to give them to.. Well.. S-Someone!" declared the brunette, a blush forming on his cheeks. "You can take some too, if you'd like! F-For Ginny... Maybe.."

The boy with glasses just chuckled, ruffling Neville's hair.

"I'm not with Ginny anymore. We just didn't work out.. But I will take some.." said Harry, an idea popping into his head.

The other boy nodded, not wanting to question him any longer and watched as Harry made his way towards the exit of the common room.

Oh, boy, was Harry going crazy for even thinking about this.

\---

The slytherin was lying in his bed, like a dead body, while thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He suddenly heard a knock at the door, and he just yelled a 'Not now Pansy!' thinking it was just Pansy trying to get him to eat something. The knocking continued, making him groan annoyed, while getting up, not even bothering to check how he's looking.

He opened the door, surprise being written all over his face. Harry.. Potter was standing in front of his dorm, with a few little flowers in his hand.. Rewind that, WHAT?

"Uh, hi, may I come in?" asked the golden boy, scratching the back of his neck.

Draco was bewildered and he coughed awkwardly, while regaining his posture, trying to keep a superior aura around him, even though it was hard when Harry was standing in his doorway with flowers. The slytherin tried to fix his hair and attire, sighing in advance, knowing damn well he couldn't just try to look good in front of Potter.

"A-And why would I let you in, Potter?" questioned the blondie, cursing himself for stuttering.

"I just think it would be good if we.. Talked?"

Draco stood proudly in his door, eyeing him up and down, after a while he sighed and let Harry come into his room, feeling a bit ashamed after the incident that happened today.. And oh sweet Merlin, Harry Potter stepped into his room!

"Shit.." whispered Draco to himself, realising that he didn't get to hide his, uh, stuff.

Harry turned around, confused, but he just brushed it off when Draco coughed awkwardly. Draco signed for him to take a sit on the couch, putting his hands into his pockets, trying to act cool and all; note to self: he did not feel cool at all.

"Uh, I got these flowers from Neville's newest 'experiment', and I thought that you would like them since.. You know.."

Draco didn't want to know. Harry was feeling so anxious, it was unbeliavable.

"I also wanted to talk to you since there seems to be a.. Lot of tension between us."

The platinum haired boy scoffed, his eyes piercing through Harry's soul. Even though he liked the fellow, he couldn't just get over everything.

"You used sectumsempra on me! Bloody sectumsempra!"

"Well, yes, but you wanted to kill me! And Dumbledore!"

"I didn't have a choice!" shouted Draco, his chest going up and down, his heart beating heavily out of his torso.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking puzzled, flowers still in hand. He got up all of a sudden, Draco feeling the need to back away, falling onto his bed while doing so.

"What do you mean you had no choice? You had one! Be on our side!"

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Did he really not know? "You make it sound so easy! I wish it was that easy to just decline Voldemort's request, oh, enlighten me golden boy!"

Draco got up from his bed, Harry being the one to back away now, the flowers held tightly in his hand like his life depended on them. "I had to make sure my parents weren't going to die! I had to always be careful, of every step and every breath I took! I was forced to do everything, you out of all people should know that!"

Draco was on the verge of tears, again, and Harry noticed that. All he could do was stare in shock. Draco looked so.. Helpless. It's not the first time he's seen him like that, no, he looked like this when he used the curse on him, in the bathroom.

The brown haired boy raised his hand and gave the blonde the flowers, Draco accepting them a little bit jumbled. Harry really didn't know what to say anymore, so he thought that maybe.. maybe, some flower will do the trick for him. Oh, if it would be that easy. In that exact bit, Draco threw the flowers onto the ground, stepping on them without mercy.

"You think some dumb flowers will just, oh, I don't know, make me go all giddy and accept your foolish flowers?" asked the boy, panting heavily, rage in his eyes.

Technically, yes. Draco's stomach has been going up and down with how many emotions he has been feeling in the past 5 minutes, but he couldn't just give himself away, oh, Merlin, no. If he did.. No, he shouldn't.

"I just want us to be at least..   
acquaintances! I regret everything that I've did to you.. But you also have been tormenting me since the first day!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I wanted to befriend you on the first day, you dimwit! Don't put all the blame on me! You humiliated me!"

Both of the boys looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or what should happen.

"I'm sorry, alright! Now can we-"

Draco scoffed, making his way towards the door, opening it fast and wide, so that Potter will leave before he started crying. He was such a cry baby, nobody would think that Draco Malfoy cries himself to sleep every night, nightmares clouding his thoughts and every part of his body. He shook his head at the concept, trying to get the golden boy to leave before it was too late.

"Sod off, Potter."

Harry looked down at his feet, seemingly dejected of the situation at hand, and made his way towards the door with a sorrowful expression on his face. On his beautiful face.

"See you tomorrow in class, Malfoy." said Harry, before leaving a regretful Draco behind.

The slytherin shut the door, his eyes going back to the flowers he stepped on, feeling bad for them, but also for Potter; it was for the best, he kept on telling himself, but he knew that maybe if his language wasn't so spiteful, the outcome of Harry's arrival would've been different. So, he did what anybody else in his position would do: he threw himself on the bed, and right in that moment, Pansy and Blaise stormed in, pure irritation written on their faces.

"What was Harry bleeding Potter doing in your room, Draco?" asked Pansy, Blaise being to shut off to ask any questions.

And so he told them. Everything. He saw the way their expressions kept on changing, exasperated sighs leaving their lips. "You are such a dimwit, 'Ray." said Blaise, a pristine smile laying on his face.

"No shit, Sherlock."

❝ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴛʀᴜᴇ❞

The next day, as soon as the sun rose and the pearly shades of golden and auburn touched the tamed land, Draco got out of his bed, his belly growling for food, since he skipped most of his meals yesterday. All night, he stared at his ceiling which was painted an alluring tone of emerald green, the shadows making it seem like a forest was populating his roof, thinking about Harry Potter. Honestly, when was he not thinking about that gorgeous fellow? He felt the need to get out of his bed and just apologize to him, for being a fool, a rude chap, but he couldn't. He should keep his distance, as best as he can. 

So he got up from his bed, took off his nightwear, and put on his uniform, making sure to leave a button loose, to attract someone's attention. He felt a devilish grin crawl up on his face, only for it to descend, as he remembered the encounter the two of them had yesterday. Draco just shook his head at the memory and he left the room, not waiting for Blaise, knowing how much the guy favored his beauty sleep. He didn't go to the dining hall for the breakfast though, no, not yet. He made his way towards the willow tree with his hands in his pockets, yawning loudly, making sure he got his wand in his robe pocket. 

When he got to the evergreen, he sat at its roots, playing with his wand mindlessly. 

❝ɪ'ᴅ ᴄʀᴀᴡʟ ᴀ ᴍɪʟᴇ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴅᴇꜱᴏʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɴᴀᴋᴇꜱ, ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ❞

When Draco decided it was time for his stomach to engulf something, he got up from the sapling and walked back to the inside of the school, proceeding to the dining hall. He entered, the doors being already open since most of the students were already present. Blaise and Pansy waved at the blondie, smiling brightly, their worries vanishing as they saw he was fully alright. His silver eyes surveying the hall, his eyeballs stopping to look at a certain personage, the said person locking eyes with him in an instant, as if they have been waiting for his presence. They smiled warmly, Draco's eyes widening instantaneously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The slytherin moved along towards his seat near the two, exhilarated buddies who watched the encounter with curious eyes. 

"What?" snickered Draco, his nose scrunching up, displeased. 

"What? What? Bloody hell, Malfoy, he literally greeted you with his oh so lovely green eyes!" declared Pansy, earning a few glares from the other slytherins who were trying to eat in peace.

"Yeah, well, it's not that big of a deal. He's just-"

"You're such a fucking annoyance sometimes, with your oblivious arse." said Blaise, knocking some food in front of the blonde male, who seemed to have forgotten all about eating since the subject of their conversation was Potter.

"He's looking this way! Look, look! Draco Lucius Malfoy, look at him!" nudged the girl in a thrilled voice to the other, trying to get him to just make a move.

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably, turning to see Harry staring at him in a way he couldn't decipher. Yet. He was analyzing his lips, stirred, and then his neck, and then his gaze stopped onto his eyes who seemed to have never left the reason of his rosy blush that was painting his cheeks.

Oh, how he wished he could just cup those pretty little cheeks of his and kiss his lips, and oh- Harry appeared to wait for a response from Draco, who was lost in his fantasies like a sailor in the night. Draco licked his lips slowly, trying to think of a reaction, of something, but it was hard to have anything in your head other than Potter's mesmerizing array. So he just cocked his head up, in a way to greet him, earning him a gleaming grin from ear to ear, Harry waving with his.. good looking hands. 

It's not the first time Draco thought that Harry should just wrap his hands around his neck, and certainly not the last.


	4. Chapter 4

❝ᴏʜ, ɪ'ᴍ ᴀɴ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ, ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴛʀᴀᴍᴀᴅᴏʟ, ɢɪᴍᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴊᴜɪᴄᴇ❞

Harry's morning started differently than most of his mornings, seeing as he had a huge infuriating headache. He breathed out, trying to calm himself from banging his head against the wall, the pain getting more bothersome by every second that passed. Ron was stirring in his sleep, turning on his side, mumbling something about some spiders forcing him to tap dance. Harry chuckled lowly, not wanting to wake the lad up. With his throbbing head, he put on his uniform making his way towards the hospital wing, knowing for sure that Madam Pomfrey has something for the pain. 

On his way, he noticed a lock of blonde, platinum hair heading outside of the academy, the boy with glasses sensed that something wasn't well, but he decided against his thoughts and just followed his gut that kept on telling him to disregard the matter and get to Madam Pomfrey already. So he did. He turned on his heels as soon as possible and continued his little "journey" to get his head to stop aching. 

When he got to the hospital wing, the tenderhearted woman was sitting at her desk, yawning loudly, champing her mouth tiredly. He felt kind of bad for bothering the woman this early in the morning, but his head kept on getting worse; it was dreadful, really. 

"Morning, Madame Pomfrey, I was wondering if you can help me with this annoying migraine, it's killing me." said Harry, cheesed off. 

\---

When Harry started feeling better, he thanked Madame Pomfrey for everything and headed to the dining hall, figuring he would meet with his friends there, like always. Once he got there, he inspected the room with hope in his eyes, his head falling low as he realized the blonde male was nowhere to be seen. He blinked twice in realization at his saddened thoughts. He huffed in annoyance, not believing himself. I mean, sure, Draco was hot, and somehow managed to get even hotter this year, but he shouldn't contemplate too much on his appearance, he was a prat and a pain in the arse. Harry couldn't lie to himself, since he saw Malfoy on the first day of this year he felt bad for him. In one way or another, he could feel how much Draco has changed since last year and he really wanted to draw a blank over their history. Really. 

The golden boy decided to advance to his seat, plonking next to Hermione, who has an eyebrow raised, muddled. 

"May we know why you just stared at the whole room all expectantly like you were looking for somebody?" asked the girl, while rolling her eyes at her boyfriend who just kept on eating and eating and eating. "For Merlin's sake, Ron, do you ever stop eating?" 

Ron was petrified, not understanding why all the attention was on him, gulping his food fearful. "What?" 

Hermione looked at him firmly, only then to burst into a fit of giggles, kissing the top of his head lovingly. The ginger head smiled brightly, reaching out for her head, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, only to then take her hand and kiss it, making sure to look up at her fondly. The brown haired girl blushed. Harry only managed to gag loudly, making a disgusted face while muttering 'gross' under his breath. 

"Prat." said Ron, smacking Harry's arm. 

The boy wanted to reply with a snarky remark, only to remain gawping at the enchanting, sapped, blonde male. He watched as he went to his friends, their eyes meeting for a split second, only for the other to move their gaze towards the Slytherin table. 

"Harry? Harry? Haaaarrrryyy?" 

Ron slurred his words, trying to figure out whom was the lucky individual that stole all of Harry's attention. When he saw Draco Malfoy, his eyes widened instantly, pulling on Harry's robe desperately. "Are you bloody bonkers, mate?" 

Hermione only sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, watching Ron freak out over the fact that their best friend somehow was.. attracted? No, better said charmed by their enemy. 

"What? I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were doing something! Staring at bloody Malfoy with those doe eyes!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was just surprised because I didn't think he would come back this year." 

A lie. He never told them how he wanted to peace it out with the said boy, because he knew how they would react. Why did he even try in the first place? He should just.. Oh, he's looking his way! The boy with the glasses observed Malfoy's body language (entirely for research reasons, of course), expectantly, Draco greeting him with a head bounce. Harry smiled, waving friendly. 

"You plonker-" 

"Save it, Ron. I was just being.. acceptable so that we won't fight this year too." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I'm out of here. See you in Potions." 

Harry nodded, watching Ron wrap his arm around Hermione, the both of them leaving. Hermione looked back, a little dejected, waved and then turned around to kiss the ginger's cheek. The boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he just stared at the food in front of him, not knowing what to do. He should just go back to ignoring Malfoy, maybe the both of them will never talk again and he would just focus on being an Auror and hang out with Hermione and Ron.. He was still skeptical about Draco's intentions, even after he basically went to his dorm and tried to form a friendship with him. It must be his younger self not being used to him talking and thinking about Malfoy in such a way. It was tiring him this situation, so he decided to just ignore the male after all. 

\---

With accelerated footsteps and heavy breaths, the blonde male entered the classroom, an apologetic expression drawn on his face. Soon, that expression changed into confusion as he sniffed the area, realizing it smelt quite.. odd. "Why does the room smell like Potter? Are we brewing a potion to make us smell like total git?" asked Draco in a mocking tone, laughing loudly. 

Silence. Suddenly, a snicker is heard, followed by an anxious chuckle. "We are brewing Amortentia, mister Malfoy." said the professor, an emotionless look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

❝ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴇᴇ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴍᴇ? ʙᴀʙʏ, ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ❞

Oh, was it a ravishing sight seeing Draco Malfoy squirm in his place, clearly bashful of the stunt he just pulled. A part of Harry wanted to go and embrace him tightly, a part wanted to laugh in his face and another part.. Well, it's better left undiscovered.. for now. Malfoy's plan that consisted of making Harry's time at Hogwarts harder than it should be was completely botched because of his daftness. 

"What are you standing there for? Come on now, go to your partner." said the professor, interrupting the boys' wild thoughts, making both of them jump slightly.

The Slytherin went next to Pansy, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Once she observed that the professor was no longer paying attention to Draco, she pulled on his tie forcefully, bringing his face closer to hers. "What was that, Malfoy?" asked the girl, articulating every word fiercely, nearly biting the tip of his nose off. 

It was a good question. Really; what was that? He should've known better and perceive the fact that he was in Potions class for Merlin's sake, of course it was a love potion that made the whole room smell like Harry (for him). "I really don't know, I was trying-" 

"You're bonkers, mate." whispered Blaise towards them, while partnered up with Longbottom. 

The two slytherins rolled their eyes, Pansy letting go of the male, smirking to herself. "Well, let's finish our potion, shall we?" When Draco heard the question, he wanted to laugh at her and himself at the same time. "What? You don't want to smell it in your.. free time?" laughed the girl, wiggling her eyebrows, with a significant meaning. 

"Prat." huffed out Draco, bringing his hands to his chest in a defensive way, something he did whenever he felt especially ashamed in that specific moment. 

This entire time, while he was bickering with the short female, a particular figure watched him contently, plenty of questions bombarding their head. When he turned his head around, the male spun around, pretending to actually listen to whatever the red head was telling him. 

"Ooh, was the lover boy watching your arse? How about you turn around so he can see it better?" 

"Pansy, I swear to Merlin that if you say another word about Potter I will shove your head in the toilet, in the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle is at." sneered the male, brewing the potion, not being in the mood of Pansy's teasing. 

It seems that somebody was listening, since a coughing noise was heard right after Draco finished his sentence. Everybody turns towards the spot where the sound was coming from, seeing Harry choke on literal air, while Ron tries to pat his back, panicked. 

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with you today Harry?" murmurs the boy, looking worriedly, but also confused as the culprit who disturbed the class. 

Draco just shook his head in disagreement, muttering something about 'bleeding Potter, always causing trouble', getting back to his potion. After a few minutes, he noticed the room was getting hotter by the minute, all the cauldrons being used and the potions nearly done. He skimmed his eyes across the room, seeing Harry take off his robe and roll up his sleeves, puffing out, clearly feeling the hotness of the room too. But oh, was that a bad move. The platinum blonde bloke stared, a rosy brush creeping up onto his cheeks, causing him to clear his throat quite loudly, earning him a few confused stares. And also Potter's attention. They seemed to just stare at each other for a while, Draco's eyes shifting up and down constantly at the other's arms, the brown haired boy noticing his slippery attitude, glancing down at.. his hands? Harry looked curiously at his hands, Draco cursing himself for getting caught, and turned his gaze away. 

They never looked at each other again. In that class, at least; Draco Malfoy wasn't going to expect this.

\---

Once the class was declared over, Malfoy stormed out, crimson cheeks still painting his face. He walked furiously, trying to get to his room, but right when he turned the corner, in the most unpopulated, dark hallways, he was up against a wall, a shadowy figure looming over him. The Slytherin looked up, pure shock written on his face. An arm was put against his left side, basically letting him escape the other way, when the person put his other arm on the wall. 

He was trapped. 

"May I have a moment with you, Malfoy?" asked the boy with glasses, his gaze dark and penetrating. 

"No. Did you really have to do all... this?" asked Draco, gesturing towards the boy's arms. 

"Yes. Now, look-"

"I don't want to hear any words coming from your filthy goddamn mouth, Potter. If you don't know, I have classes right now so let me-" the blonde was cut off.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Malfoy." interrupted Harry, his voice clearly irritated. "What is this? Huh? First you cry on the first day, you scream at me in your common room when I clearly only want to befriend you, the next day you wave at me friendly, which is something you just don't do, and now you smell me in the Amortentia? Are you trying to pick on me again?" 

Once Harry starts talking, he just never stops. His voice was trembling with anger, pupils dilatating constantly, his arms shaking against his sides. Draco was completely bewildered by this situation, his eyes darting to every part of Harry's face and arms. 

"O-Of course I was picking on you! I knew it was Amortentia, obviously, I'm not a dimwitted bloke, unlike you who clearly didn't get the joke." stuttered the blondie, trying not to look into his eyes, afraid of his attitude shattering, it was already spilling all on the floor, along with Draco's facade. 

Harry puffed out, a mocking smile sneaking onto his lips. He was looking at him amused, but also perplexed of the situation at hand. The Gryffindor was moving closer to Draco's face, who's soul has just left his body, and brought his lips close to his ear and whispered: 

"If you ever decide to admit your feelings for me, come to me, will you?" 

His voice was piercing and powerful, a shiver going down Draco's back, making him writhe under the taller male, his head hitting the wall, a groan leaving his lips. 

'Oh' was what the both of them thought, shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent posted in a while, i havent been feeling it these past few weeks and it has been harder writing for me than it has ever been :(

❝ɪ'ᴍ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʜɪɢʜ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ. ɪ ᴏɴʟʏ, ɪ ᴏɴʟʏ, ɪ ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴏᴛ ᴇʏᴇꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ.❞

Instantly, with shaky breaths, the blonde male pushed the other off him, Harry stumbling back, completely disoriented by everything that just happened. "Don't you ever come near me again, Potter!" yelled Draco, tripping over literal air, dashing towards the Slytherin common room, leaving Harry to process the entirety of the passed moment. 

While Draco was bolting, his head was filled with a million questions who were probably never going to get an answer, especially a logical and very straight explanation for their reactions. The Slytherin knew that he had sensitive ears, it was no surprise to him, but it was a bombshell when he saw Harry's ethereal face come closer to him, his voice low and oh.. Shit, he was getting hard, that's no good. 

"Okay, Draco, calm down, this is just.. just because you have sensitive ears, yes. Harry Potter did not, and I repeat, did not make you feel tingly." whispered the blonde to himself quietly, arriving in his room. 

He sighed relieved that nobody was in the common room, letting himself fall down onto the floor, completely baffled. He did not just make a fool out of himself twice this day, all because of bleeding Potter. "Potter, Potter and Potter, will I ever be able to let go of this arsehole?" 

Draco could only laugh at himself bitterly, his fingers making their way to his head, pulling at his hair severely. In the cold, dim-lit room, the only sound heard was the boy sobbing loudly, his shoulders shaking sharply. He felt hopeless because of a dumb, young admiration he used to hold for the golden boy when he first met him. In the first year, he watched him secretly, desperately hoping he would come to him and suggest to be his friend. In second year, his admiration turned into pure hatred for the boy who lived. Draco felt as if he could vanish castles in his way whenever he heard his voice and saw his face. In the third year? He started questioning his hatred, his stomach making flips and turns whenever Potter was around. The rest of his years were spent fantasizing with an aching, pounding heart. It was extremely hard for the boy to just get a rest from his anguished thoughts, especially when his parents proudly announced to him that he would have to become a Death Eater. He no longer could feel the surging happiness other people felt whenever they got a good grade. He no longer felt close to his parents. The pain he felt was suffocating him second by second, and his time was running out. 

"Fuck this." he choked out, his sobs coming to an end after a while, getting himself up. 

The slytherin went to wash his face, running a hand through his hair who was tormented a few moments ago. Draco watched himself in the mirror, not recognizing the person looking back at him at all. He felt like a stranger. An odd, atypical figure watched him back, making him scoff, punching the mirror angrily. He eyed the broken frames on the ground, stepping on them, only to leave the restroom, his knuckles red and bloodied. 

\---

When the Slytherin arrived in the Transfiguration class, a ravish look defined him, shocked eyes watching him intently. His knuckles weren't healed, which caused a lot of commotion to erupt into the class, the professor dismissing everyone's whispering, a scowl on his face while watching Draco. "Take a seat Mister Malfoy, since you decided to join us on this fine day." 

The boy muttered a 'sure' and made his way to his seat, behind the golden trio, where Pansy and Blaise sat worriedly. Merlin, they loved worrying about Draco every chance they got. He finally sat down next to them, cracking his knuckles, this action apparently annoying the girl, because in the next second her hand was on his bloodied hand, grasping it firmly, disgust clouding her view. Pansy hated Draco's habits of hurting himself, be it lighting his fingers on fire or literally punching himself. The blonde male looked awfully hurt, crestfallen really. He should've just healed himself.. so why didn't he? Then it clicked in his head. 

His grey orbs eyed the boy who seemed to always occupy his head, seeing him look eerie perturbed. Harry has been peering over his shoulder ever since Draco took a seat at his usual place, shockingly concerned and anxious about the other's arrival. The Slytherin has been wishing for Potter to look at him like that. He wanted him to worry about him, to just inhabit his skull, almost hauntingly. Is this why Draco chose not to heal himself? He was seeking his attention, in any way that he can, it was pitiful, really. 

The slytherin didn't even notice how nasty his fist started hurting, only when Blaise waved a hand over his eyes, waking him up from his little revelation. Draco murmured a 'shit' and immediately yanked his hand, looking over his bruise. 

"It for sure stings like a bitch.." muttered the blonde, sighing quite loudly, the professor raising a brow at him, only to continue his lesson, unmoved by his little "show". 

"Well, if you would just listen to me and my advices, you wouldn't be in so much pain!" spoke the girl under her breath, through gritted teeth. "Really, 'Ray, I feel like a porcelain doll, sitting around, waiting for you to want to 'play' with me." 

"That's what she said." whispered the brunette, silently cracking up at his own joke. 

Both, guarded up, slytherins turned to the male, cocking their eyebrows up in hesitancy. "What? It's a muggle joke! Oh, sweet Merlin, you guys are no fun." 

"Silence you three!" 

"Excuse us, Professor." replied almost instantly Pansy, batting her eyelashes innocently, the man turning around still skeptical about them. 

The group looked at each other for a few seconds, trying not to laugh at this whole charade. A snicker was heard in the small tranquillity, making Draco's heart jump out of his chest. This whole time, Potter's eyes were glued to him, somehow finding amusement in the trio. He coughed awkwardly, trying to restore his posture, the two mates understanding the signal to pay attention to the class. 

\---

When dinner came around, everybody was too busy engulfing into the smell of the food to notice that Harry wasn't acting quite like himself, but honestly, when was he ever acting normally? His thoughts were haunted by a particular blonde male, darting from feeling tremendously despondent to being allured as fuck by the slytherin's swaying hips whenever he would get offended by something really simple, making their way to dominate the whole room with just one glance, one word, one gesture. It was draining him to the point where he would rest his head in his palm, just gaping at the male restlessly, gaining a whole lot of stares, either from people from the outside of his circle or from Ron, Hermione seemingly unfazed. 

"I'm telling you, he has gone bonkers, bonkers I tell you!" shouted the red head, earning him a roll of eyes and a smack on the forehead. "Why are you punishing me? Harry is the one going bloody insane!" 

"Matter of factly," started Fred talking, who appeared out of nowhere by his side, "While you were busy bitching and moaning about Harry not acting like himself," continued George, sitting in between the two lovers, "We investigated the occurence and we found out.." 

Ron was leaning in, all ears, to all appearances intrigued as hell. "That Harry developed a little 'crush' for none other than.. Draco Malfoy!" cheered the twins, bumping their elbows into the chosen one's sides, making him jump, alarmed. 

Silence. This is al that was heard, until Ron literally fainted in Hermione's lap, the girl sighing exasperated. "This.. This is why I didn't tell him in the first place!" 

Fred and George looked at each other for a few seconds, forgetting all about the confused male who was only now paying attention to his surroundings. "Well, Freddie?"

"What, George?"

"I think this is our cue to leave." 

"You are incredibly correct. Lovely day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i should write more mature things or just leave them out? even though i want to idk i think im tired from all the writing hahaha

❝ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ᴋɴᴇᴇꜱ❞

Harry was playing with his hands, nervously, not daring to look up from the ground. He felt completely naked. Hermione seemed to already know what he was thinking and Ron? Ron was freaking furious. He couldn't believe his friend- wait, scratch that, best friend had the audacity to fall for their enemy. 

"I mean, are you bloody mental, Harry? What is it to you? Are you a masochist? Do you enjoy him literally humiliating you every chance he gets?" 

"He's not humiliating me, Ron! Did you forget that he has always failed in bullying me, huh? Why do you think is that?" 

At that point, the boy who lived got up from his seat, facing the red head eye to eye, almost angrily, but you could see that he did not want to fight with his friend. He never intended to. He wasn't even sure for the things he was feeling for Merlin's sake!

"Why don't you tell me, huh?" bit back the simple boy, his chest rising up in a defensive manner. 

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" 

Hermione slid into the conversation, gathering the attention of the tensed up males. "Draco has always liked Harry-" 

"Oh, no, 'mione, we aren't going there-" started Ron, a look of fear washing over his eyes. 

"It's the truth, Ron. Plus, Harry isn't even sure if he actually likes him, it might only be a physical attraction, seeing as, let's be honest, he wasn't the most experimental bloke in our school, now, was he, Ron?" 

When Hermione was mouthing everything, it seemed so easy and logical to her, yet for the boys, it was hell. They didn't understand why and how they got into this situation and how did the girl always know what was happening with them? Ron just sighed heavily, throwing himself on the nearest armchair, massaging his temples. 

"Look.. I don't care if you suddenly realized that you like blokes, let's get this straight, alright, mate?" started the boy, clasping his hands together. "But.." continued, his face changing 5 expressions in a blink of a second, "Why him, Harry? He despises people like me and Hermione."

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, trying to form a sentence. It was to no avail. He had nothing to say. He was lost at sea. 

"I- I don't like him, alright? I just think he looks.."

They both signaled for him to continue. "..neat." They sighed, frustrated. 

"Whatever it is, figure it out, because Malfoy is dangerous, no matter which way you put it-" 

"Why is he dangerous? Voldemort is dead and, besides, he cried in front of me, twice already!" shouted the boy, his mouth closing suddenly, realizing what mess he just got himself into. 

"He did what? What other things are you not telling us, Harry?" asked Ron, obviously resentful towards his best mate. 

\---

A week passed by, and the two damaged boys haven't talked with each other since their last encounter. For Harry? It was the most boring week ever; no drama, no Malfoy to screw with his head, no nothing. Ron eventually got off his back after hearing everything that has happened between the two and he decided to just ignore the slytherin, since he was doing the same. For Draco, though? It was the most sorrowful week ever. He was always whining about wanting to jump off the Astronomy Tower, making Pansy and Blaise seriously worried about him, even if Blaise sometimes shrugged it off as a joke. 

"I swear to Merlin, Pansy, if the next time I see Potter I'm not hexing him, I'm jumping off-"

"-The Astronomy Tower, yes, I know, you've been wailing like this for a week!" groaned the brown haired girl, sitting down next to her friend. 

They were currently sitting in the small little garden specially arranged for students to hang out in between breaks or when they had free courses. There was a small branch tree in the middle. Next to it were placed a few stone benches. 

"A week? It feels like a century.." said the blonde boy, drifting off to whatever lovey-dovey daydream he was displaying in his head, while laying on her lap. 

The girl sighed. She has been doing this quite often, seeing as she was the only person who could stand and understand Draco. Pansy started playing with his hair in a motherly like nature, smiling to herself, the boy's muttering calming her. Just as she was about to speak up, a slender figures appears in her point of view, Draco not noticing their presence, too busy crying on the inside. The "party-popper" was scratching the back of his head, visibly anxious, trying to form a sentence. 

"'Ray? I think you need to get up." said Pansy, patting his cheek lightly. 

He gruffly got up, his eyes widening instantly at the other's presence. Draco quickly got onto his feet, dabbing away all the dust, while also fixing his hair. He was trying to find a position in which to seat, sighing, realizing he had just made a fool of himself again. 

"Whaa- Ahem, what do you want, Potter?"

He cursed himself for having a voice crack. He really didn't know how to communicate, huh? 

"Can.. Can we talk, Malfoy?" asked the boy sheepishly, a kind, but scared smile painting his face.

Draco looked back at Pansy who was gesturing to him to go, aggravated. He nodded, a little bit bashful, turning back to Harry. "Well, lead the way, Potter."

Harry nodded, leading the way, from time to time turning back awkwardly, probably making sure that Draco didn't ditch him and ran away. When they got to the Gryffindor painting, he used the password, even though Fat Lady didn't particularly like the fact that a slytherin was entering the Gryffindor grounds. Draco wasn't saying anything at all, a little intimidated by the whole seat. I mean, if Harry wanted him dead, the Gryffindor wing would be the best for a quick murder, wouldn't it? 

"What am I even thinking..?" whispered the blondie, pinching his skin heavily, trying to remind himself that his paranoid thoughts didn't define reality. 

Harry turned around confused at the boy, raising a brow at him. Draco waved him off, motioning for him to continue walking. 

When they got to Harry's dorm, he opened the door, letting Draco decide if he wanted to enter or back away and never talk to him again. He stepped in. Harry breathed out, relieved. The chosen boy entered after him, closing the door behind him, Draco eyeing everything in the room attentive. After a while, he turned around, waving his hands around.

"Well, why are we here, Potter? Are you trying to hex me this time or are you sticking to the "Oh, let's glue Draco Malfoy to the wall and make him incredibly uncomfortable!"? So? What's it going to be, Potter?" said the slytherin, coming closer and closer to the other male, noticing how his eyes were constantly going up and down, seemingly analyzing the boy.

No, he was.. What's that look in his eyes? 

"Potter? Got anything to say for yourself-" 

In the next moment, Harry was sprinting towards Draco, making him step back a bit, only to get his arm taken in between his fingers firmly, his back pressed on the pillar of Harry's bed. The blonde's head hit the pillar, quite roughly, making him wince in pain. 

"Are you bloody insane, Potter? What are you-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." 

Draco looked at him as if he was crazy, studying his face for a while, to make sure that he wasn't playing with him or anything, but he was surprised to find out that Harry Potter was looking at him full of.. lust. He was kind of disappointed, thinking that Harry was only using him for his body, but seriously, he couldn't give two fucks about that right now. He threw himself over Harry, his lips hitting him in an unrestrained manner, full of power. 

They were literally both fighting each other, but they used the pent up anger and frustration they both held in for so long to please themselves. Harry was biting at his lips, quite ferociously, while his hands were roaming Draco's body however he wanted. His hands made their way over to his neck, letting them rest for a while, his attention on the slytherin's whimpering mouth. Draco felt a wave of boldness wash over him and took Harry's hand, placing it onto his neck. 

"Tighten your fist." said the male, in between the kisses.

Harry stepped back, earning a low whine from the boy. "What's the magical word?" asked the brown haired boy, smirking. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake- What's the- Merlin's sake, fine.." 

Draco took Harry's tie in hand, bringing him closer to his face. His face leaned into his ear.

"Tighten your fist.. please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello, as you can see, i'm not dead!! applause!! ok, but fr, i had a tough week and all i wanted was to curl up and die in a ditch sooo, yeah  
> i also got my period and i've got really bad cramps and i had a lot of stuff to carry and shit like that i nearly fainted, bla bla bla things like that   
> BUT IM HERE!! so here is a longer chapter than usual because of my disappearance!!

Potter didn't hesitate one bit in fulfilling Malfoy's request, his hands tightening slowly around his neck. Draco's grip on Harry's tie loosened and he let a small mewl get past his rosy lips, his eyes shut tight. This was all new for the boys. For the both of them it was like venturing blindly into a stormy sea, while galloping carelessly with their feet into the ashy sand. But it didn't matter that they were getting dirty and risking everything they got, all that it mattered was who they were getting dirty with. 

"I should've done this sooner, so I would've got to see this blissful face you're making quicker." said the boy who lived, a wide grin painting his face. 

Draco's cheeks heated up rather instantly, his mouth opening and closing, trying to come back with a snarky remark about his nails digging into his skin, but oh, was he in Heaven. His infatuation with the boy wasn't for nothing. It wasn't unrequited. So, in conclusion, his reaction was a strong 'mmhmm', his throat slightly vibrating against the other's touch. Harry scoffed, seemingly not believing the reaction he got, and threw himself at the blonde boy, kissing every part of him enthusiastically. He was layering his kisses, from time to time biting the pale skin, earning a few whines in protest. 

"Don't." was all that Malfoy said, making Potter more erratic to continue his rebellious actions. 

Soon enough, Draco was getting impatient and started squirming, making Harry snap.

"What?"

"What- What do you mean what? Are you going to keep me glued to the pillar all day?" 

Harry pretended to think for a bit, making the slytherin huff in annoyance. "Maybe. Why?"

Draco shook his head, freeing himself from his grasp, forcing a stumbling gryffindor to fall onto his bed. The blonde male crawled on top of the other, smirking devilishly, straddling his lap. 

"You don't have to be scared, Potter, we're all grown now, aren't we?" whispered Draco, as if he feared being heard. "Why are you frozen, golden boy?" 

Harry was eyeing the marvelous piece of art in front of him, a tad frightened, but also intrigued to continue. Draco got closer to his face, his orbs going up and down, from his eyes to his lips, frantically. 

"Let me break the ice." purred the boy after a while, his smirk never leaving his lips.

That's it. 

In the next second, Harry took Draco's wrists into his hands, flipping the both of them, panting heavily. Malfoy moaned at the sudden movement, throwing daggers at Potter. 

"Don't tease me like that, Malfoy." warned the boy with glasses, almost growling. 

"Oh?"

Draco lunged himself at Harry, fighting him, finding this whole situation funny and exciting. Because of their steamy make out session, they didn't notice their pants getting tighter by each second that was passing. While they were clashing their lips and teeth into each other mercilessly, their groins were rubbing roughly, trying to create some kind of friction, to deepen the pleasure they were already feeling. The thing is, doing something like this with your supposed to be enemy was intoxicating, especially the consequences that were going to slither their way into their lives with no sign. 

The consequences might be.. deadly exhilarating. Pain and pleasure, paper and quill; you can't have one of these things without the other. A palpable sense of fear washed over Draco's thoughts, making him stop thrusting against Harry for a second, his lips hanging loosely in the air. His lips were getting cold just like the blood in his veins. 

"Harry.." 

The Gryffindor stopped dead in his tracks. It was the first time Draco has used his first name. 

"We aren't teenagers anymore.. Are you sure we should be doing.. this? Whatever this absurdity is." said the blonde male, sitting on his bum, worriedly picking at his nails. 

Harry's eyes flickered, a look of seemingly confusion appearing out of nowhere, only to get thrown away by the same worrying gaze the other was holding. "I.. I've never felt this way before."

Draco peeked through his messy hair that was covering his forehead quite defiant, biting his lip anxiously. 

"Not even with Ginny." 

Heartbeat increasing. Breath hitching. Is this how Heaven tastes like? What is Heaven even? Blissful ignorance? Spoiled truth? What was the jeopardized boy supposed to believe in? His gut, that told him to erase everything from the past and focus on the future? Or his cerebrum, who seemed to bring his wit out, not convinced at all by the small confession? 

So many inquiries in his head were popping from every corner of his mind, hitting him like the Hogwarts Express, but he wholly disregarded them all, his hands flying towards the hem of Harry's shirt. 

"Harry bleeding Potter, you're driving me nuts."

Harry smiled bashfully, kissing Draco fiercely, while the other fumbled with his buttons. In the heat of the moment, while they were roaming their hands around every piece of skin they could get their fingertips on, they didn't notice the room door open, amused voices being heard all throughout the Chamber. 

"Neville, you have to show us those plants of yours, I need them for-" 

The talking person stopped abruptly, freezing upon further notice of the two bodies who were heavily making out. Both of the boys' eyes widened, Harry trying to hide the mop of blond hair, not wanting to reveal the figure to anybody, afraid he might disperse. Everything went silent for a few moments, even the clock on the wall decided it was better to just stop ticking.

"Bloody hell.." whispered under his breath the red haired boy, stumbling on literal nothing, trying to get away from the scene in front of his eyes as fast as possible. "Maybe another time. G'day everybody, let's watch the Quidditch match for today-"

"But there's no Quidditch match today-"

"Let's make one then! Move, move!" yelled Ron, pushing everyone out of the room, cursing himself for replaying the scene he just witnessed in his head. 

Harry breathed out deliberately, letting the slytherin to poke his head out of the tight embrace he was captured in, only for him to breathe out too. 

"We should've locked the door." said Draco after a while, playing with Harry's hair.

"You think?" asked the chosen boy, making both of them stifle out a laugh. 

The boys knew that they should probably sneak themselves out of the Gryffindor common room, but they couldn't help stealing a few kisses from each other, while leaving dark marks on their bodies, even though Draco was still adamant about not tainting his pale, clean skin with bruises. He liked them even though he never showed it. 

\---

The next day, Harry arrived at the dining hall later than usual, a distraught Ron following behind his steps, gesturing with his hands like a mad man.

"Mate, mate, wait up! You didn't answer any of my questions, this isn't fair!" 

The boy with glasses rolled his eyes, sitting next to Fred and George, who were exchanging knowing looks, but not saying anything. 

"Look, Ron, if it was someone important I definitely would've told you. That person was just a.. nobody." said Harry, running a hand through his hair, exasperated. 

"This is the thing: you hid that person like your life depended on it, so they were more than a nobody! I'm not a twat!" continued the red haired boy, slapping his hands onto the table next to Hermione, who just sighed.

She heard about what happened last night in the chambers, but she didn't really think much of it. By the time she heard about everything, the whole school found out that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was getting freaky with somebody in the Gryffindor dorm. 

Harry just threw his hands in the air. "Oh, wow, Ron, you cracked the code! Brilliant!" shouted the brown haired boy, sarcasm filling his voice, gathering quite a few looks towards them.

The two boys were staring daggers at each other, too caught up in the argument to notice anything beside them. In the corner of Harry's eye, he somehow managed to perceive the worried look Draco was giving him. He glanced at him, as if in a daze, and gave a gawky smile, trying to reassure him that he got everything under control. In fact, he did not have everything under control, but it felt good pretending he had everything under control.

This morning, he woke up with the frantic whisper-screaming of Ron Weasley, trying to get him to get up, since they didn't talk at all after the scene last night. He woke up with a morning wood, so it was awkward as hell for the both of them. Ron muttered lowly a 'go to the bathroom, and then we talk' and Harry took that chance to sprint away and never come back to his room. The ginger boy apparently read his thoughts, and well, here they are. Fighting because Harry didn't want to share his personal life with him.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, just shut up, Ron!"

"Wha.. Who.. Who is Jesus Christ? Are you running a fever, mate?" 

Hermione slapped the book in her hands over the table, dragging Ron with her, angry muttering something about 'being the only one who has brains, for Merlin's sake'. 

Oh, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
